


lemon kisses

by peachplume



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Candy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachplume/pseuds/peachplume
Summary: There's only one lemon candy between Ib and Garry, but that doesn't mean they can't share.
Relationships: Garry/Ib (Ib)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	lemon kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibgarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibgarry/gifts).



> Thanks Ib for beta reading this and introducing me into the hell that is the Ib fandom...5 years after its heyday. Ily!
> 
> Check out her [awesome art](https://twitter.com/ibgarry/status/1203126112945102848) of the same idea!
> 
> To clarify: Ib is 18 in this fic.

By the time they’d reached the candy store, the lemon candies had been nearly sold out. 

Ib wasn’t surprised; they were popular and went fast, which was why she usually brought some during her lunch. The only reason why she didn’t do that today was because Garry had suggested they go buy some together, and she’d readily agreed. 

Still, it didn’t stop the sinking feeling in her chest when she’d stared down at the nearly empty container, a lone yellow wrapped candy sadly pushed into the back corner. Of course she’d bought it, because one candy was better than none, but it’d been a while since she’d had them, and she’d been looking forward to sharing some with Garry too...

Garry himself looked vaguely, endearingly embarrassed, almost as though he wanted to melt into his own coat and disappear. 

“They’re all sold out,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pocket. “We... we can try another store if you want.”

Ib shook her head. “This is the only place that sells this brand,” Ib reminded him, waving the lone candy she’d bought. “And it wasn’t completely sold out.” 

Garry still looked uneasy. “Are you sure?” he pressed. “It’s not too late if—”

Ib grabbed onto his jacket’s ragged sleeve, tugging Garry past the rainbow colored displays and out the door. A cool breeze brushed past them as they exited, ruffling her skirt and Garry’s jacket as they walked down the empty street. 

“I don’t mind,” she said softly, the beginnings of an idea forming in the back of her mind. “We can share.”

Garry nearly tripped over the sidewalk. Ib paused, watching him straighten up as though nothing had happened.

“How?” he asked, his one visible eyebrow raised curiously. 

Ib unwrapped the candy into the palm of her hand. 

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she popped the candy into her mouth, its sticky texture exacerbating the dryness of her mouth. She could see how Garry watched her with glistening eyes, the anticipation clear on his face.

Ah, she was too far in now to back out.

“Like this.”

Before she could change her mind, Ib leaned forward and kissed him.

The artificial, sour-sweet taste of lemon spread across her tongue as she felt Garry stiffen, the sounds of protest dying away as he melted into her kiss. He brushed his chapped lips against hers as Ib felt him run a hand through her hair. A crescendoing trill billowed in her chest, rising higher and higher as Garry wrapped his other arm around her waist and tilted her back a little, deepening their kiss. Instinctively, she moved her hands too, clutching his coat tightly as she kissed him back with equal vigor. 

The candy was nothing more than a speck of sugar, their breaths nothing more than quiet pants when she felt Garry step back. As Ib took in greedy gulps of air, ears hot and hair clinging to her cheeks, she felt Garry fix his gaze on her. He was equally embarrassed, maybe even more; his hair was disheveled, his coat rumpled, and his entire face a pale red.

“Maybe you’re right,” she said finally. “We should get more.” 

“You could’ve just asked.” Garry pouted, but his eyes were alight with amusement. Without another word, he grasped her hand, and Ib found herself following him through the streets with a silly smile on her face.

The whole time, she could still taste sugar and lemons on her lips. 


End file.
